


Lonely Nights

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brian was desperate.  He needed it.  He needed <b>him</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

Brian hardly does it. It was for the unattractives and Mama’s boys. He was the King of all that was beautiful and youthful, everyone wanted him. But, he had to admit, he is also the biggest hypocrite…some of the time. 

Brian was desperate. He needed it. He needed _him_.

Brian knew it was a problem when he rather spend his nights alone rather than spend it with his friends (they were busy with their personal hell, but still). He knew it was a problem when Babylon was no longer his playground, his royal court of lords and concubines. It became another place with too many memories for him to stay for long. 

Not even the 1000 an hour pro did not satisfy him or provided the illusion he needed to get through the lonely nights.

It was a problem and nothing could solve it.

When Brian closed his eyes and ran his fingers along his harden cock, he thought of him. He thought of his bright eyes, beautiful smile, thick blonde hair, smooth skin…his mouth.

Brian loved his mouth: the little lips kissed the tip of his cock before putting it inside his mouth, licking and sucking like a greedy little slut. 

He is the best cocksucker he ever met.

Brian remembered his scent—chocolates—more like the fresh autumn or the polluted air of Pittsburg. Brian always liked to complain about him coming inside his apartment smelling like trash. He flipped him off before Brian pushed him against the wall and fucked him like crazy.

Brian missed the feel of his ass. The hot heat engulfing his cock every time they fucked on the bed. He preferred him riding his cock, moving his hips to his thrust. Brian will never admit it (maybe, someday in the future), he likes to look at his face and see the emotions written all over it. The squirt of his eyes every time Brain’s cock teased his entrances, or the twist of his lips when he knew Brian massaged his prostate in a different angle, or his smile in the afterglow of a night long fuck. 

Brian exhaled, letting his body relax after his initial high. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spinning around and around and around…it cooled his body and dried the substances on his stomach.

Brian didn’t want to move. Instead he stared at the ceiling and noticed how it wobbles from side to side.

He needed to get it fixed.

Brain sighed. He missed him. He lo—he wished he was in the room with him, licking the cum off his stomach or just ho—

Brian lay on his side and turned off the lights. Maybe in his dreams, he is lying next to him.


End file.
